With the promotion of image identification technology, the vehicle identification system has been widely used in the fields of intelligent transportation, the fields of intelligent transportation contain of national expressway toll collection, vehicle theft and accident detection and other detection. The following taking national expressway toll collection as an example.
National freeway automatic tollbooths through the vehicle Identification system monitors the vehicle which is through automatic tollbooths to achieve the purpose of automatic vehicle monitoring fees.
In traditional, the vehicle identification system is capture images of the vehicle license plate or the characteristics information, and compare with the license plate information to identify the vehicle.
However, although the vehicle Identification system saves manpower, but it derivate another Problems, such as inappropriate driving, attempt to evade the vehicle identification system identification and other issues. By means of altered license plate, damage license plate, change the license plate or cover plates, etc.
In view of the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art, the present invention provides the vehicle identification system and method to solve the lack of conventional techniques.